1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing lures of those types or kinds employed in trolling and more particularly to a new and improved fishing lure.
2. Description Of Prior Art
There are numerous prior art fishing lures which glide in water away from a fisherman.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,845,883 discloses a fishing lure made of a soft, non-rigid material shaped and weighted to glide in water. Weights precisely balance the lure to produce the glide and to stabilize deflection of the lure caused by any tendency of the soft, non-rigid material to deflect. A hook for catching fish is attached to the lure and provides the means for connecting the lure to a fishing line controlled by a fisherman.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,096 discloses a fishing lure in the form of an elongate spoon-shaped body having a substantially flat intermediate portion. The intermediate portion extends at one end into a weighted tapered leading portion and extends at the other end into an upwardly inclined, substantially flat and relatively thin trailing portion. Each end portion is adapted to be attached to a hook or a fishing line.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,450,546 discloses a trolling spoon having lateral reaction surfaces at each side of its rear end increasing in width rearwardly and a laterally extending reaction surface connecting the rear ends of said lateral reaction surfaces, the body of the spoon forwardly of said lateral reaction surfaces being bent to give it a slight curvature in a lengthwise direction and also having a trough-like rib extending from between said reaction surfaces forwardly through the central section of its length.
The following U.S. Patents are also believed to exemplify the present state of the art with respect to fishing lures: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,238,660; 2,908,104; 2,889,657; 2,629,961; 2,481,710; and 1,803,056.
While such prior art devices provide improvement in the areas intended, there still exists a need for a new and improved gliding fishing lure device which has a unique but simple construction which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art while providing utility features which provide new and useful advantages and improvements not heretofore disclosed.
Accordingly a principle desirable object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved fishing lure which overcomes some or all of the disadvantages of the prior art devices.
Another desirable object of the present invention is to provide a fishing lure construction which will provide and secure a type of action which will be attractive to fish.
Another desirable object of the present invention is to provide a construction and configuration resulting in a streamlined aerodynamic fishing lure that has very little resistance as it travels through the water along a diagonal forward glide path.
A still further desirable object of the present invention is to achieve the above desirable objects with an essentially simple structure, lending itself to inexpensive massproduction.
These and other desirable objects of the invention will in part appear hereinafter and will in part become apparent after consideration of the specification with reference to the accompanying drawings and the claims.